Las 24 horas de Ichigo
by o0 HiKari 0o
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki tiene las expresiones faciales más divertidas y graciosas del mundo, es por eso que me he decidido a recopilar cada momento de Ichigo en mi libreta y claro ¡al estilo chappy! FanFic IchiRuki , Lemon ,Rukia POV!
1. Chapter 1

Las 24 horas de Ichigo.

Bohahaha!*pose Don Kanonji* he vuelto! y con una nueva historia , bueno este es un Rukia POV donde Rukia-sama recopila en su libreta de chappy varios momentos de Ichigo, algo parecido al diario del shinigami sustituto, si no lo han visto véanlo esta hermoso!! y los dibujos de Rukia-sama son lo mejor! empieza por ahi del 206 al final de cada capitulo como la enciclopedia shinigami , pero bueno , ehhh SI va a haber lemon!!! , omg mi primer lemon XD pero sera en el siguiente capitulo pues este es como una introducción , y va dedicado a Maiichu14 porque se lo merece ( tu sabes porque T_T) y porque hará un lemon tambien XD una apuesta es una apuesta :D ¡ Espero les guste!

* * *

_-Blah blah blah , eso es todo lo que he estado escuchando durante las últimas horas ,tengo que admitir que aunque el mundo real tenga cosas muy curiosas y divertidas , también tiene cosas que pueden aburrirte hasta el cansancio ,una de ellas…la escuela. Es cierto , no me va muy bien pero trato de aprobar las materias copiando las tareas de Ichigo cuando no se da cuenta, o bien pidiéndole ayuda para estudiar aunque la mayoría de las veces reciba un " no" como respuesta . No importa, de todos modos siempre me las arreglo para convencerlo., pero últimamente me he estado aburriendo mucho aquí en la escuela, quizás debería encontrar un hobby o como lo llamen, alguna cosa que pueda hacer y no aburrirme, ¿pero qué?._

_-_Entonces del resultado obtenido sacamos la raíz cubica para luego dividirla entre la tangente del triangulo… ¿entendieron? –Preguntaba la maestra, y aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de decir asentí junto a mis compañeros.--Si maestra…

-Bien , porque no pienso volverlo a explicar, se pueden retirar.-nos dijo , y apenas termino la frase guardo sus cosas y salió del salón.

-¡Por fin!-exclame como si me hubieran liberado de alguna prisión o algo parecido, lo cual extraño a mi compañero de al lado.

-¿Tan aburrida estabas?, no me digas que te quedaste dormida…-se burló el muy idiota.

-¡Pues claro! Como no me iba a aburrir si no entiendo nada de lo que dice, y no me dormí como otros ,¡si hasta se te salía la baba!-le reclame.

-¿Qué? ¿enserio? Digo… claro que no, ¡yo estuve muy atento a la clase!

-¿Ah si? Pues si tan atento estuviste, ¡llegando a la casa tu me vas a enseñar!-le dije , una pequeña venganza por haberse burlado de mi.

-Ni lo sueñes, no tengo que pagar por tu irresponsabilidad y aparte…

-Este… disculpen que los interrumpa pero tengo que pasar a limpiar el salón…-nos dijo un hombre al parecer de intendencia.-ya todos se han ido y necesito limpiar,¡ si no no me pagan!-subió su tono al decir lo último.

-Ah…disculpe…-dijo Ichigo mientras se paraba y tomaba su mochila, acción que yo imite…, salimos del salón lo más rápido que pudimos.

-Oi…-me llamo.-¿te diste cuenta de cuando salieron los demás del salón?, yo sinceramente no…

-Yo tampoco…

-Uhh bueno –dijo sin ganas como siempre. , y así seguimos caminando silenciosamente hasta llegar a su casa, donde fuimos recibidos como siempre…

-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDO A CASA!!!!!!- la puerta se abrió de golpe mientras su padre salía volando a toda velocidad intentando darle una patada a Ichigo…

-¡Deja de molestar!-y dicho esto Ichigo mando a volar a su padre hasta la otra calle, entramos a la casa y se aseguro de cerrar la puerta, debo admitir que Ichigo puede a veces ser malo con su padre.

-Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan , ¡la cena esta lista!-Nos llamo Yuzu quien ya estaba sentada en la mesa junto con Karin., nos acercamos y nos sentamos en los mismos lugares de siempre, pero…

-AHAAAAAAAAAAAAA,¡¡ no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi Ichigo!!-gritaba su padre mientras entraba de una patada rompiendo una de las ventanas.

-¡Padre idiota!¡vas a tener que arreglar eso mañana!-le decía Karin pateándolo hacia la pared donde quedo por fin quieto , pero rápidamente se levanto y se dirigió al poster de su esposa llorando., yo solo veía el show mientras disfrutaba de la cena .

-¡Oh Masaki! ¿Qué he hecho para mis hijos me traten de esta manera? Lo único que quiero es que crezcan fuertes y preparados para cualquier cosa ¿y así me agradecen?¡Masaki! ¡nuestro hijo aun no se ha hecho hombre! Teniendo a Rukia-chan todos los días en su cuarto y tan encerraditos, ¡me hace pensar que tal vez estemos a poco de ser abuelos!

-¡agdgh!-casi me ahogo con la comida después de oír eso…, mientras que a Ichigo se le podía ver un aura maligna saliendo de él.

-¿Rukia-chan estas bien?.-me preguntó yuzu quien estaba preocupada por mi.

-No te preocupes *cofcof* estoy bien…

-¡Me voy a mi cuarto!- dijo Ichigo muy enfadado y se fue sin tocar su comida.

-Pero ichi-nii…-Le decía Yuzu preocupada, Ichigo no hizo caso y se fue rápido a su cuarto.

-Ah… no te preocupes yuzu-chan ,yo le llevo su comida…-me levante y lleve mi plato a la cocina,Yuzu me dijo que no me preocupara por lavarlo y que mejor fuera a darle su comida a Ichigo, cuando Salí vi como Karin le daba golpes a su padre mientras lo regañaba, sin duda esta familia era muy divertida …

Pronto subí las escaleras y vi que la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo estaba cerrada , asi que toque .

-¡Oi,Ichigo,abreme!

-…-no hubo respuesta.,intente otravez.

-Ichigo ,¡ si no me abres tiro la puerta!-le advertí preparándome para dar una gran patada.

-Está bien, con tal de que no rompas más de lo que mi padre ya rompió…-y por fin abrió la puerta.-¿Qué quieres?- dijo mirándome mientras yo entraba a su cuarto y me sentaba en su cama.

-Ehhh ¿asi me hablas después de que me preocupo por ti y te traigo la cena?-le dije con mi tonito finjido que tanto le molestaba, mientras le daba su plato .

-uhh… deja de hablar así-dijo tomando el plato que le acababa de dar y se sentó en su silla comiendo en el escritorio.

-Je…tenias hambre… -le dije mientras lo miraba comer.

-…Cagh..llate..-trataba de hablar mientras comia.,se veía muy gracioso, su hambre era notoria ,podía ver como de tan rápido que comia le salpicaban restos en la cara y lo ensuciaban , pagaría por tener una foto asi de el… para tener esa imagen siempre.-Jj..aa-trate de reprimir la risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?-me pregunto Ichigo quien terminaba su comida.

-No es nada…-trate de mirar a otro lado.

-Ya, no importa… emm..Rukia…-fue bajando su tono de voz cada vez más,lo que me hizo voltear.-…gracias…

-Oh… el hambre te afecto porque tú no eres asi jaja-me burle .

-¡Callate! déjame en paz…-miro hacia otro lado, enserio que estas caras que pone Ichigo últimamente son de lo mas graciosas.

-De nada –le dije y tome su plato para llevarlo abajo y lavarlo.-yo lo lavo…

-¿Enserio?vaya… pues a ti también te afecto algo porque tu tampoco eres asi.- sonrio y le devolví la sonrisa…¿es mi imaginación o se acaba de sonrojar?, debe ser mi imaginación, se volteo rápidamente frunciendo el seño.-tengo que hacer la tarea…

-Bueno, pero luego me explicas… -le dije sacando provecho de la situación.

-No, mejor te lo doy para que lo copies, tengo mucho sueño y me quiero ir a dormir temprano.

-Buu-será lo mismo que antes, solo que con su autorización…- está bien…-y Salí del cuarto para ir a la cocina a lavar el plato de Ichigo.

Después de lavar el plato de Ichigo, regrese a su cuarto para que me prestara su tarea.

-Ichigo , ahora si dame tu …

-Zzzz…-el idiota estaba dormido en su cama, al parecer termino su tarea y se fue a dormir, lo bueno es que se acordó de que tenía que prestarme su tarea y dejo su cuaderno encima del escritorio.

-Ni modo…-entre silenciosamente a su cuarto y tome el cuaderno, voltee a verlo para asegurarme de no haberlo despertado, me fije en su rostro que se veía bastante calmado pero con el seño aun fruncido ,otra de sus caras que me gustaría tener en foto para burlarme de él.

-Rukia…-me llamó pero seguía dormido.,lo ignore y me encamine hacia la puerta para salir.

-Rukia…-me volvió a llamar,me sorprendió pero yo seguía mi camino , y estaba a punto de salir cuando…

-Idiota.-aun dormido me insultaba…estuve a punto de ir a golpearlo pero preferí dejarlo dormir , aparte tenía que terminar la tarea y Salí lo más rápido que pude…Después de verlo se me ocurrió una idea para mi nuevo hobby…

En la mañana me adentre en el cuarto de Ichigo , por suerte seguía durmiendo , saque mi libreta de chappy y comencé con lo que de ahora en adelante seria mi hobby … dibujar a Ichigo y las expresiones que hace durante el día , esto será divertido…,así que comencé a dibujarlo y justo cuando estaba terminando comenzó a despertarse, Salí lo más rápido que pude de su cuarto y por suerte no se dio cuenta, baje lo más rápido que pude dispuesta a desayunar y con mi libreta todavía en mano.

-¡Ohayo Rukia-chan!- me saludo Yuzu muy alegre quien servía el desayuno para todos.

-¡Ohayo Yuzu-chan! Oh , se ve muy bien el desayuno.-me sonrió ante el comentario.

-¡¡!!-se escucharon ruidos provenientes de arriba, no había que tener mucha imaginación para saber quienes eran…solo vi bajar a karin quien traía a su padre de la oreja y a Ichigo enojado detrás de ellos.

-¡Masaki! Solo quiero que nuestro hijo se proteja y así me agradece! Decía mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hija y se iba a llorar al poster de su esposa de nuevo.

-¡Al viejo loco le dio por regalarme condones! Me dijo que se iba a ir con Yuzu y Karin a un campamento escolar...-me dijo y volteo a ver a sus hermanas-¿es cierto?

-Si Onii-chan, nos vamos pero les dejaremos comida para estos días.-le respondió Yuzu mientras yo me dedicaba a plasmar el momento de enojo de Ichigo en mi libreta.

-Demonios…¿y ahora tu qué haces?-me pregunto al verme enfocada en mi libreta.

-Eh... la tarea, es que ayer me quede dormida y no la pude terminar ,pero ya acabe… -cerré mi libreta y me levante de la mesa para preparar mis cosas, una vez termine baje de nuevo donde estaba Ichigo también ya listo y nos fuimos a la escuela., mientras caminábamos no íbamos hablando así que aproveche para retrasarme un poco y sacar mi libreta otra vez y comencé a dibujarlo era la escena "caminando hacia la escuela "y su expresión de "camino hacia el infierno" era de lo más divertido de dibujar.

-¿Y ahora que haces?-me pregunto volteándose a verme

-Olvide escribir una cosa en la tarea pero ya esta…-dije nerviosa y guarde la libreta en mi mochila.

-Como sea, ya llegamos…-Era cierto estábamos en la entrada de la escuela y yo ni cuenta me di.

-¿Pues que esperamos?- le dije lo jale del brazo y entramos a la escuela .

-Ehh…-no dijo mucho… y lo solté antes de entrar al salón donde nos encontramos con nuestros amigos a los cuales saludamos. ¿Qué clase de día tendremos hoy? ¡Me muero de ganas por descubrirlo!

* * *

Uh oh... el lemon esta cerca XDDD sii jaja no se como le voy a hacer pero lo haré!! invocare mis poderes de pervertida hentai lemonosa !!! o y bueno espero les haya gustado esta introducción ,espero (y realmente espero , si no muero en el intento w) tener pronto el siguiente capitulo que en realidad es el ultimo porque esto era one-shot pero lo sentí que iba a quedar muy largo y mejor lo mejor para el final no?? saben de que hablo... bueno, Saludos a todos mis nakamas ichiruki! y arriba el osu! que me ha tenido viciada este mes XD es buen juego! si alguien lo conoce que me diga para que juguemos junts XDDDDD ok ignoren eso! ahora si byee !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo!!! al fin lo termine , y pensé que no lo iba a terminar xD muchas gracias por sus reviews!! enserio T_T gracias a ustedes pude terminarlo XD **

**y bueno, espero que les guste , como es mi primer lemon , no esperen mucho de el ... xD perdón por eso , casi muero pero después de esto , seré capaz de hacer cualquier otro lemon, supongo que es como una parte que hay que superar para pasar a otra , un pequeño paso para algunos pero un gran salto para mi XD **

**ahh en el anterior no lo puse ahora no se me olvida X3 Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece(lamentablemente) ni ninguno de sus personajes,le pertencen a kubo sensei! **

* * *

Cuando entramos al salón ya estaban la mayoría de nuestros compañeros, lo cual significaba que la clase estaba a punto de empezar, avanzamos a nuestros lugares y nuestros amigos nos saludaron como siempre.

-¡Hola Kurosaki-kun,Kuchiki-san!-nos dijo alegremente Inoue quien se levantaba y nos saludaba con un brazo alzado moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

-…hola…-nos saludo Chad , mientras ishida solo nos saludo con el brazo alzado , no igual de energético que Inoue claro ,y Tatsuki nos saludo de la misma manera.

-Ah hola…-como siempre muy "alegremente" Ichigo los saludo y se fue a sentar en su lugar mientras que yo por el contrario…

-Oh muy buenos días tengan todos queridos compañeros~-les dije con mi voz fingida y aunque la mayoría de ellos sabían que es falso, más que nada lo hacía para molestar a Ichigo a quien podía ver enojado en su lugar, otra cara que me gustaría plasmar, mejor me voy a mi asiento para hacerlo…

-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO-llego gritando Asano, pero recibió un golpe por parte de Ichigo.-¿Por qué eres así conmigo Ichigo? –Comenzó a llorar.-pero tú no eres así verdad Kuchiki-san-se volteo a verme y se me lanzo encima, pero antes de que siquiera me tocara, Ichigo lo mando volando fuera del salón .

-Tsk. ¿Es que nunca va a dejar de molestar?-dijo, y se volvió a sentar , lo cual también hice, y de repente la maestra entro al salón para comenzar su clase,oh no otra vez el aburrimiento…esperen… ¡ahora tengo algo que hacer!, y sin perder el tiempo saque mi libreta para seguir dibujando a Ichigo mientras la maestra le hablaba a la clase… y así me pase el rato dibujando a Ichigo y sus caras de sueño y aburrimiento , a veces me parecía que volteaba a verme pero cuando veía que lo estaba mirando se giraba rápidamente, si , es raro el tipo…

-Pueden salir al descanso –nos indico la maestra y todos salían a comer , nosotros como siempre nos fuimos con nuestros compañeros , últimamente nuestro grupo de chicas se estaba sentando junto con el grupo de chicos de Ichigo , por suerte ahí lo iba a tener cerca para capturar mas de sus momentos…

-Bien , me alegra comer con las chicas , es el mejor momento del día para mi-decía muy alegre Asano quien daba vueltas de felicidad.

-Ya cálmate y déjanos comer Asano-san .-le dijo Mizuiro quien no dejaba su celular por nada.

-¡Ehh! ¿Cómo que Asano-san?soy keigoooo- ahora lloraba.

-Aparte yo creo que el que más feliz esta por comer con las chicas es Ichigo.

-¡Ehhh! ¿Por qué yo?-preguntaba Ichigo enojado.

-Pues por Kuchiki-san , no creas que no me doy cuenta de cómo la miras-le dijo sin despegar la mirada del celular , ¿Cómo es que puede darse cuenta de eso si se la pasa pegado a su aparato? Yo por mi parte solo me sonroje y trate de ignorarlo mirando mi libreta ,las chicas empezaron a murmurar cosas y voltee a ver a Ichigo quien también estaba sonrojado pero a la vez enojado , me puse a dibujarlo para disimular no haber escuchado el comentario mientras Ichigo le reclamaba a Mizuiro durante todo el descanso , algunos reían , otros no se veían muy felices que digamos ,y otros simplemente lo ignoraban, yo solo seguía dibujando con un pequeño tono carmín en mis mejillas., Pronto escuchamos aquello que nos indicaba que el descanso terminaba y nos dirigimos al salón a soportar más horas de discursos incomprensibles , pero para mí eran horas de dibujar a Ichigo y sus divertidas expresiones, creo que con tantas que tengo hasta podría hacer una enciclopedia de ellas. jajá- comencé a reírme silenciosamente lo cual capto la atención de Ichigo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Ah... nada no es nada.-le respondí, ya estábamos en la ultima hora de clase y la mayoría de nuestros compañeros ya estaban hartos al igual que yo y a juzgar por la cara de Ichigo el también., comencé a dibujarlo …

-Oi,¿Qué haces?-me dijo tratando de ver que ponía en mi libreta y rápidamente la tape.

-Estoy apuntando lo de la clase, ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

-Si , que es raro que TU estes poniendo atención.

-Claro que no , por si no lo sabes pongo más atención de la que tú pones.-me defendí.

-SI, ¿y por eso me va mejor a mi no?

-Pues....-no podía decir nada ante tal declaración.

-¿Pues?-repitió y sonrió triunfalmente

-Pues…

-¡Kurosaki!Kuchiki! como veo que ya entendieron se pueden retirar!– nos grito la maestra que al parecer nos corria.

-Pero maestra….-Ichigo hablo

-pero nada! Adiós!-nos despidió con la mano , que manera más rara de correr a la gente …salimos del salón con nuestras cosas , nuestros compañeros solo murmuraban y se reían . ¿Qué tiene de divertido que nos saquen?

-Vámonos Rukia.-me dijo Ichigo un poco enojado mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Estás enojado Ichigo? – le pregunte mientras salíamos de la escuela.

-No…

-¿Entonces porque esa cara?

-Es mi cara de siempre.-me miro.

-Si es porque nos sacaron es culpa de los dos , y aparte vele el lado bueno, salimos temprano.-le dije sonriendo , cosa que le sorprendió y también sonrió.

-creo que tienes razón.-se volteo y siguió caminando.

-Ichigo…-le hable.

-¿Qué?-volteo a verme de nuevo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Acuérdate que ni tu padre ni tus hermanas van a estar en la casa.(A/N : oh mentes pervertidas como la mía pensarían que Rukia quiere algo…XD)

-Ah, es cierto, mmm ¿qué quieres comer?

-No se , tu eres el que sabe, comeré lo que sea, mi estomago pide comida.-le dije divertida.

-¿Has comido pizza? Si quieres podemos pedir una.-me dijo mientras cruzábamos la calle para llegar a la puerta de su casa.

-No nunca, que nombre mas raro, pero no importa ya dije que comeré lo que sea.

-Bien , entonces comeremos pizza, estoy seguro que te va a gustar.- abrió la puerta y entramos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunte mientras me quitaba los zapatos para entrar.

-Bueno , pues porque a todos los niños les gusta.-dijo divertido mientras tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar .

-¿me estas diciendo niña?-le dije enojada y acercándome a él.

-Como lo quieras ver.- sonrió –Si hola… mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y quisieraAHHH!!Rukia!!!--no , no malpiensen , le acababa de dar un golpe por insultarme.

-aafdvxcb-me decía muchas cosas las cuales no pude descifrar, mientras me veía con enojo.-disculpe…, decía que quería una pizza mediana, de…¿de qué quieres Rukia?

-¿se puede de chocolate?-le dije inocentemente no tenía idea de que era una pizza y mucho menos que sabores o tipos había.

-Ahhh nooo…-giro sus ojos y volvió al teléfono.-que sea una de pepperoni por favor, si la dirección es…(esta información es restringida y privada ya que no queremos que lleguen grupos de fangirls locas a atacar la casa de Ichigo , tampoco queremos que lo acosen y mucho menos lo rapten asi que por seguridad del mismo se ha quitado de este fic.)¿Cuánto es? Ahh muy bien, gracias –y colgó el teléfono.-Listo , ahora me ire a bañar, el repartidor no debe de tardar , asi que no te desesperes.-me dijo y subió las escaleras para irse a bañar. Hora de seguir con mis dibujos…ahora dibujaría a Ichigo con el teléfono, jaja se veía gracioso., saque mi libreta y me senté en el sofá a dibujar. Pronto termine y decidí ver un poco la tele , pero en eso se escucho un sonido parecido al de una moto afuera de la casa y el timbre sonó , así que abrí la puerta y vi a un muchacho con una gran caja en las manos.

-Estee… tengo un encargo para el señor Kurosaki Ichigo quien ordeno una pizza mediana…

-Jajaja-me emepece a reír –señor … jajaja-me seguí riendo y luego vi como el repartidor estaba muy confundido pero se había sonrojado.

-ah disculpe , espere… -el repartidor no me quitaba la vista de encima , me sentí rara pero decidí ignorarlo e ir a buscar a Ichigo porque yo no tenía dinero para pagarle, entonces deje al repartidor esperando afuera mientras subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta del baño sin importarme que Ichigo se acabara de haber bañado , lo cual fue un error…

-Ichigo , el repartidor esta a…qui…-¡Rayos! ,¿ tenía que abrir justo cuando salía de la regadera?

-¡AHHH Rukia! Sal!! – no me lo tuvo que decir dos veces pues yo ya le había cerrado la puerta muy sonrojada…por kami… lo vi como vino al mundo , que pena … solo atine a disculparme del otro lado de la puerta.

-Perdona Ichigo , no era mi intención…decía que el repartidor ya estaba aquí…-le dije aun sonrojada.

-….Pu..pues ve y…y págale , el dinero está en la mesa y ¡no vuelvas abrir la puerta sin antes tocar!

-Si , ¡perdón!-le dije y rápidamente baje las escaleras y tome el dinero, abrí de nuevo la puerta y ahí seguía el repartidor que seguía mirándome.-ehh aquí tiene.-le di el dinero y él me dio la caja donde se suponía que venía la dichosa pizza, después cuando me iba a dar el cambio note como me daba otro papel también.-¿Y esto?-le pregunte mirando el papel que solo tenía unos números , una carita y un corazón...

-Llamame… es para que nos volvamos a ver….-dijo mientras ponía una cara de lo más extraña y me tomaba la mano, yo solo sentía un aura maligna detrás de mí.

-Muchas gracias , pero sus servicios ya no son requeridos aquí , ahora si fuera tan amable de RETIRARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ .-grito Ichigo quien quitaba la mano del repartidor de la mía, le aventaba su papelito y le cerraba la puerta en la cara al pobre…

-Ichigo…-voltee a verlo confusa, nunca lo había visto así.

-Ya , no pasa nada …-tenía el seño muy fruncido si es que se podía más.

-Ichigo…-lo llame.

-¿Qué?

-Toma ,yo no sé qué hacer con esto…-le dije mientras le daba la caja.

-Ven vamos a comer.-me dijo más calmado lo cual me alegro., puso la caja sobre la mesa y cuando la abrió vi un circulo grande que tenía otros círculos rojos más pequeños en el y al parecer estaba dividido en triángulos, que comida más rara…

-Ten-me dijo mientras que ponía uno de esos triángulos en un plato y me lo daba.

¿Cómo se come Ichigo?-le pregunte mirando mi pedazo de pizza.

-pues como cualquier otra cosa, toma ponle un poco de esto.-y me dio un sobrecito de "kétchup" o eso decía la envoltura, le puse un poco y me dispuse a comerla , la probé y realmente sabía bien ,voltee a ver a Ichigo quien me estaba mirando.

-¿y bien?-pregunto.

-Esta rico….-yo seguía comiendo y vi como se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Se nota, tienes toda la cara llena de salsa –dijo riéndose, otra cara que no había visto, ¿dónde está mi libreta en estos momentos?-toma, límpiate.-me dijo mientras me daba una servilleta, me limpie y me quise burlar un poco de él también.

-mira quien lo dice –le apunte con mi dedo burlándome.

-¿eh donde?-trataba de ver donde se había manchado pero el idiota no lo encontraba, así que decidí ayudarle un poco y estire mi brazo…

-Aquí…- le ayude a limpiarse con mi servilleta y le quite esa mancha de su mejilla.-¡Listo!-dije triunfante.

-Oye, yo podía solo…-puso otra cara rara...¡mi libretaaa!¿donde estaaa?.

-¡Ja! si como no, ni siquiera sabias donde estaba…-le di otra mordida a mi pizza.

-Vamos al sillón, aprovechando que dejaste prendida la tele…-dijo y cuando se paró, tomó la caja de la pizza y se la llevo a la sala.

-Espera Ichigo… no te la lleves-le dije mientras lo seguía a la sala.

-Ya , ni que me la fuera a robar o algo, ten otro pedazo.-y me puso otro triangulo raro en el plato el cual me dispuse a comer cuando de repente vi mi libreta al lado de la caja de la pizza ,por suerte estaba cerrada., la tome y seguí disfrutando de mi pizza mientras veía la televisión con Ichigo.

Cuando la pizza se acabo Ichigo siguió viendo la televisión mientras que yo me puse a dibujarlo, pero se dio cuenta.

-Oi,¿Qué tanto haces con esa libreta que no te has despegado de ella durante todo el día?, y no me vayas a salir con que es un trabajo de la escuela porque no tenemos ninguno.

-Eh... es… no es nada.-pase mi libreta detrás de mi para que no viera lo que acababa de dibujar.

-Claro que es algo ,¡déjame ver!.-dijo y se inclinó hacia mí , se estiro tanto que quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro , estaba teniendo una sensación rara al tenerlo así, sería mejor que me fuera…-¡Es un reporte para la sociedad de almas! y como veo que no me dejas concentrarme me iré.-me pare y subí las escaleras , Ichigo me siguió.

-Oi,¿ a dónde vas?¿ya viste la hora?

-A dormir..Supongo… oye Ichigo,¿ puedo dormir en el armario?-le puse cara de perrito abandonado ,tal vez así lo convenza.

-Eh… como quieras.-me dijo y se metió a su cuarto.

-¡Bien!-entre al cuarto de las hermanas de Ichigo y me cambie de ropa, luego me dirigí al cuarto de Ichigo quien estaba ya en pijama, el idiota tenia sueño, porque hasta metido en la cama estaba.

-Apaga la luz tú.-me dijo pero estaba recostado hacia la pared y no lo podía ver.-esta bien.-le dije y apague la luz, por suerte no pudo ver que traía mi libreta y me metí al armario.-buenas noches Ichigo.-le dije , algo raro en mí , pero tenía ganas de decírselo.

-mhhh.- asintió con un sonido raro –cerré la puerta corrediza del armario y espere un rato a que Ichigo se durmiera para poder salir un poco y completar mi libreta con el durmiendo.

Después de unos minutos Salí del armario sigilosamente, y me puse al lado de la cama de Ichigo , para mi suerte se había girado, quedando de mi lado , y ahora que lo podía ver podía seguir con mis dibujos.

-Rukia…-murmuro entre sueños, me sorprendió pues pensé que me había descubierto pero seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Rukia…-otra vez dijo ,¿no se puede callar y dejarme concentrar en mi arte?...espera… ¿está soñando conmigo?...no …. De seguro que ahora viene un insulto.

-No te vayas….-volvió a hablar mientras uno de sus brazos se acercaba a mi rostro acariciándolo. -quédate aquí conmigo…-no sabía que hacer, estaba muy nerviosa y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue hablarle.-aquí estoy Ichigo, no me voy a ningún lado…-le dije con una voz calmada, sonrió y poco a poco fue acercando mi rostro al suyo, lo cual me hizo soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa justo cuando estábamos casi tocándonos y…

-Ru..-empezaba a abrir los ojos , yo me quede ahí helada, no me podía mover de lo nerviosa que estaba.-¡Rukia!-dijo sorprendido mientras me quitaba la mano y nervioso hablo…

-¿Q…u..Qué demonios?¿qué hacías Rukia?-me dijo mirándome sorprendido y sonrojado…al igual que yo.

-N..o..no sé , yo estaba… pues…escribiendo mi reporte de la sociedad de almas y mi lápiz se cayó , entonces me baje a buscarlo pero empezaste a hablar y pues me acerque …entonces …tu….-le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Olvidemos lo que pasó, mejor veo porque demonios te la has pasado pegada a esa libreta -¡demonios! Después de que Ichigo empezara a hablar en sueños deje mi libreta muy cerca de él y ahora él la tenia y estaba a punto de ver todo lo que había hecho., se sentó sobre la cama y se dispuso a abrirlo pero antes de que lo lograra trate de quitárselo, lo quito a tiempo y estiro su brazo echándolo hacia atrás para que no lo pudiera alcanzar entonces me senté en sus piernas y me estire todo lo que pude trate de saltar para alcanzarlo y cuando lo logre , Ichigo no pudo más y caí sobre él , luego le quite la libreta y extrañamente él no se opuso , entonces lo mire ,solamente estaba viéndome , pero me veía de una manera muy extraña , no recuerdo que me haya visto de esa manera antes , pude ver como sus ojos me miraban profundamente y con un brillo muy extraño., fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que estábamos…

-Ru…Rukia…n..no-me decía sin quitarme la vista y con un tono raro en su voz.

-Me..Mejor me voy.-y trate de moverme pero cuando me movía Ichigo se ponía más raro todavía. Entonces fue cuando lo empecé a sentir, una sensación extraña entre mis piernas surgía cada que me movía sobre Ichigo, y al parecer el también lo estaba sintiendo.

-Rukia….-me llamó otra vez con esa voz y yo comenzaba a sentir algo duro debajo de mi.

-Rukia…-dijo de nuevo y esta vez puso sus manos en mi rostro y me acerco a él, y comenzó a besarme.-I..Ichigo..trate de hablar entre besos, ahora tenía una de sus manos en mi espalda mientras la otra seguía en mi mejilla acariciándola., me sentía de lo más rara pero al parecer no me molestaba y le respondí.

-Ichigo…-trate de hablar de nuevo .

-Shhh…cállate idiota.-me dijo y me volvió a besar.-Uhggg…-se quejo, y claro como no, si lo acababa de golpear.

-idiota serás tu.-le dije y ahora fui yo quien lo jalo hacia mi y lo bese.

-Je…como digas.- sonrió y me volvió a besar.

Continuamos durante un buen rato así , hasta que sentimos que el aliento nos faltaba e Ichigo cambio la posición en la que estábamos ,habíamos girado de tal forma que ahora yo me encontraba debajo de él, entonces comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, botón por botón , de abajo hacia arriba , me la quito y quede solo con mi sostén ,el cual a Ichigo le estorbaba y como pudo se deshizo de el.,Ichigo se me quedo viendo un buen rato ,lo que me hizo avergonzarme , pues prácticamente estaba desnuda de la cadera para arriba, me gire para no verlo y trate de cubrirme.

-Rukia…-me dijo y lo voltee a ver, él me sonrió y se acerco a mi oído.-eres hermosa.-me susurro ,luego me beso suavemente a l cual le respondí , y luego bajo su cabeza para empezar a besar mi cuello, y cada vez iba bajando , poco a poco , hasta que se detuvo y con su mano rodeo uno de mis pechos, y empezó a masajearlo , la sensación era inexplicable y recorría mi cuerpo , después de masajearlo un poco, volvió a besarme y con su otra mano atrapo mi otro pecho repitiendo la acción anterior solo que ahora me besaba y su otra mano bajaba mas hasta mi cadera , apegándome más hacia él.

Después de un rato empezamos a tener la necesidad de separarnos para tomar un poco de aire , entonces Ichigo dejo de masajearme para sentarse a horcadas encima de mí y se quito la camisa también , el calor era bastante de por si y luego en esta situación…

-Rukia…-me llamo y luego me abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello, lo cual me sorprendió.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo?-también lo abrase.

-Prométeme que nunca te vas a separar de mi ….-me dijo con una voz suave y tranquila.

-Te lo prometo Ichigo.-le dije abrazándolo más fuerte, lo cual el también hizo, y seguido de esto se levanto y me miro fijamente a los ojos…

-Te quiero Rukia…-me sonrió.

-Yo también idiota-me sonroje y le devolví la sonrisa., entonces se acerco y de nuevo nos besamos, lentamente…pero poco a poco el beso se hacía más profundo , hasta que sentimos que la ropa nos estorbaba demasiado , Ichigo me quito el pantalón de la pijama para luego deshacerse del suyo , y nos volvimos a juntar , de nuevo esa sensación rara cada que nos acercábamos de esa manera ,es como si nuestros cuerpos nos pidieran estar cerca cada vez más., entonces baje una de mis manos hasta llegar a los bóxers de Ichigo ,tocando una parte que lo hizo decir mi nombre con esa voz rara de nuevo.

-…Rukia….¿que…?-no termino de hablar pues lo empuje y ahora era yo la que estaba sobre de el.

-Solo cállate…-le dije y me dispuse a quitarle la última prenda, dejando completamente desnudo y a mi merced…que bien se siente tener el poder…

-Rukia…no me digas que…-me miro sorprendido , pero no lo deje seguir pues lo empeze a besar , luego me separe y le dije.-Te dije que te callaras,.-entonces baje hasta donde se encontraba su …emm pues su….su…miembro, el cual estaba bastante animado y los sostuve con la mano para luego introdúcemelo a la boca, y así comencé lentamente para después ir incrementando la velocidad., yo solo escuchaba a Ichigo hacer ruidos extraños y decir mi nombre innumerables veces de nuevo con esa voz .

-Rukia…espera….-me dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza.-espera…-entonces me detuve , ¿había hecho algo mal?-Rukia… aun no quiero….yo…quiero hacerte mía primero.-y dicho esto cambie la posición en la que estaba , e Ichigo logro regresarnos a la posición en la que estábamos anteriormente…él sobre mí., con una de sus manos me quito también mi última prenda y me miro de nuevo.

-Rukia…tu…quieres…que…-

-Idiota, si no quisiera ya te hubiera pateado lejos,¡ solo hazlo! .-le mande , y me sonrió, me tomó por las caderas, separo mis piernas y lentamente comenzó a introducirse dentro de mi.

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunto, supongo que podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por mi cara… y yo lo sabía, que me iba a doler, pero también sabía que el dolor tenía que pasar.

-Si quieres puedo ir lento….-me dijo y trato de calmarme dándome un beso en la mejilla…expresión no muy normal de Ichigo…debo decir.

-No, tu sigue así ,¡te detienes y te mato!.-lo amenace, y aunque sentía aun aquel dolor, cada vez iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Je…-intento no reírse y me dio un tierno beso en la boca que cada vez se hacía más apasionado , y yo sentía como el dolor desaparecía por completo , cambiando por oleadas de esa sensación inexplicable que me hacía perder el juicio, y cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta , empezó a incrementar la velocidad con la que salía y entraba de mi .,debemos agradecer que ni las hermanas ni el padre de Ichigo se encuentren en casa , porque seguramente ya los habríamos despertado , con tanto ruido que Ichigo y yo hacíamos ,no me sorprendería que alguien en la calle nos pudiera escuchar…por suerte ya era tarde., Podía sentirlo… estábamos muy cerca de llegar al climax ….mientras Ichigo y yo seguíamos besándonos y casi al mismo tiempo lo alcanzamos .

-Ahhh Rukia….-

-Ichigo…..-

Ya todo había terminado, y estábamos muy cansados, nos recostamos en la cama e Ichigo nos cubrió con su manta, luego me abrazo y me hablo con los ojos cerrados.

-Rukia…buenas noches…-me dijo acomodándose en mi.

-Buenas noches Ichigo…-lo abrace y también me acomode en el , cerré mis ojos y con una sonrisa me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

En la mañana desperté y sentí una respiración en mi cuello, me fije y estaba recostada de lado, Ichigo estaba abrazándome por detrás y tenía la cabeza en mi cuello…me hacia cosquillas…me empecé a reír un poco y esto hizo que Ichigo se despertara.

-¿Qué pasa…? Buenos días….-me dijo y se levanto para sentarse en la cama.

-Nada…buenos días…-le dije sonriendo ,el también sonrió y se acerco para besarme , no fue un beso como los que nos habíamos dado anoche , pero fue suficiente para hacerme feliz.

-Bueno…iré a preparar el desayuno…¿vienes?-me dijo mientras se vestía .

-Claro…en un minuto bajo…-tenía algo que hacer…

-Esta bien.-me dijo, me sonrió y me volvió a besar.-te espero abajo…-y dicho esto salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras., yo por mi parte también me vestí y comencé a buscar mi libreta, después de lo de anoche ya no supe mas de ella…me agache y la encontré tirada debajo de la cama de Ichigo , entonces la abrí y me puse a dibujar a dos chappys uno como Ichigo y otro como yo , abrazados en una cama y durmiendo ,con este concluiría el día de ayer de Ichigo… Esto del hobby no es mala idea, si voy a tener resultados como los de ayer entonces sin duda lo seguiré haciendo unos cuantos días más… si no es que semanas…meses…o….años….,espero que Ichigo no lo descubra , pero bueno, que importa, ya me inventare otros métodos para llegar a los mismos resultados…

* * *

**Waaaa mi primer lemon TT_TT jaja espero les haya gustado, siento que fue un poco corto ,pero despues de esto creanme que ya puedo escribir cualquier cosa boahaha asi que esperen cosas mas lemonosas por mi parte...digo cosas ichiruki ^^ bueno , saludos a tods ls que leyeron esto y arriba el IchiRuki!! XD Estamos a poco de dominar el mundo bohahaha *pose Don Kanonji***


End file.
